Bored No More
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: 3-Shot Naru/IY He was bored after his best friend left, but not anymore. Now Neji has more excitement then he ever imagined. Kagome/Neji
1. Beginning

_**Bored No More**_

**Summary**: (Naru/IY) He was bored after his best friend left, but not anymore. Now Neji has more excitement then he ever imagined. (Kagome/Neji)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Naruto and InuYasha belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi! NOT ME! _(cries in corner)_

**Pairings**: Neji/Kagome

**HBWD's Corner:** I hope you like this, Kage Otome! You asked for a Neji/Kagome One-Shot, and here it is…! Well, a third of it! I got so into it, I kinda changed this from a One-Shot, to a Three-Shot! LOL! I got the idea while I was reading Mahou Sensei Negima xD Lol. So, please, enjoy the Beginning of the Three-Shot!

Oh, and I changed Kagome's eye color, b/c I felt like it! WOO!

_**-+-+-+ Beginning +-+-+-**_

Hyuuga Neji was bored. Even more than bored, it seemed, these days. His best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, had moved nearly two years ago, leaving the brunette on his own. Naruto made his life exciting, always playing pranks and making perverse cracks at the rest of the group. After the blonde had left, the teens had drifted, leaving Neji on his own.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the Hyuuga kicked at a rock and continued down the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan.

Neji wasn't paying much attention so it really wasn't his fault that he crashed into a tiny female, knocking them both down on to the unforgiving cement underneath them. Her tiny fists gripped his T-shirt tightly as they went down; the brunette's quick reflexes prevented her from being squished by the significantly larger body.

Her scream made his eardrums pound painfully. But her squishy breasts and curvy form made up for that wonderfully.

She leaned up. Her eyes were unusual very unusual, like storm clouds: one a murky gray, the other a brilliant sky blue. His own pale orbs zeroed in on the rumbled shirt she wore, which bared her pale, bra-clad bust to his appreciative view.

She gave a loud gasp and started to look around her wildly. "Oh no! Where did it go?" She moved around on his crotch, rubbing her warmth against his jean-covered cock.

Neji gave a soft groan.

The raven didn't seem to notice.

She swung off of him and moved around on her hands and knees, forest green mini-skirt flaring up and exposing her lacy black and green panties. Her odd-colored eyes searched for whatever she lost and Neji continued to stare at her firm ass uninterrupted.

Suddenly, taking the brunette by surprise, the girl turned to him and stared wide-eyed. "Oh! Thank the Stars!" She gushed and shoved him out of the way, his face making contact with the ground again.

Neji rolled over onto his bottom again and watched, curiously, as the female gave a loud cry. "YES! There you are, you little booger!" She grabbed at a large yellow bag and, crawling around on her knees again, gathered up her scattered possessions.

Once again she seated herself and turned her amazing, different colored eyes onto him. "Hello!" She grinned at him before holding out her hand for him to shake. Or, so he thought. She gripped his hand and jerked him forward.

Her breasts smelt really good, he found out. And they were very soft.

She didn't seem to notice that his face was crushed in her bouncy chest. Strange, he thought girls hated it when guys were to forward.

Her fingers dug into his back pocket, making Neji jump in surprise, before she pulled his wallet out. "Oh, you're not what I want!" She giggled and pushed him away and looked him over. "Where did you get to, my little pocket com." Her odd eyes landed on his crotch. "Why'd you go in there…?" She mumbled.

The Hyuuga jumped in surprise when the strange girl shoved her hand down the front of his pants.

Neji gave a startled gasp as her delicate fingers cupped his cock. "Nope, that's not it." She shoved her hand further in his pants before gripping something hard and rectangular against his leg.

_How the hell did that get in there?_ He thought as the girl pulled out a black calculator-like object from his pants. She grinned in joy before stashing her prize in her bulging yellow bag.

The brunette gawked. "Wha—You—How tha… What?"

She blinked before turning her head to ogle at Neji with large blue-gray eyes. "Who are you?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. Her smile was questioning and curious.

Neji shook his head before leaning towards her. "You just shoved your hand down my pants! Wha—?" The girl's smile faltered.

"I did…?" She cupped her chin thoughtfully. "Wow, I didn't even notice! I'm so very sorry!" She giggled and stood up, still not noticing her current clothing problem. "How it got in your pants, I'll never know. It does that from time to time. It gets kind of annoying." The strange girl waved her hand dismissively. "So, what's your name?" She peered at him expectantly.

"You're making introductions _now_? Don't you even notice… How you—I… Wha?" He pointed his long pale finger at her breasts. The girl looked down before snickering.

"What are you doing out?" She maneuvered her shirt back over her bust and held out her hand, this time to help him up.

After the brunette got to his feet, the girl smiled jubilantly at him. "Well, wasn't this exciting? But now, I must really be going. Bye!" She waved her hand and jogged away, leaving Neji to stare at where she had disappeared in the crowd. Sighing softly, Neji looked down at his feet only for his eyes to land on a glittering green gem. He picked it up and cradled it in his palm.

The emerald glittered in the summer sun beautifully. It was square shaped with tiny sapphire pieces decorating the gold that surrounded it. Tilting it this way and that, Neji read the engraved back.

_Higurashi, Kagome. So that's her name._ Neji thought. _Unusual._ He concluded before shrugging his shoulder elegantly and tucking the gem into his front pocket. He'd probably never see her again. He decided to keep the trinket to pawn it off later. He might be able to get a few good yen out of it.

Kagome was scared.

Okay, she was more than scared. She was downright terrified.

How in the hell had she lost her Mage Gem? Searching her mind as she walked silently on the busy Tokyo streets, Kagome thought back to where she might have lost it.

_That boy! Of course! I need to find him and get it back! Hopefully he won't find out how valuable it is!_ She worried her bottom lip before taking a deep, cleansing breath. The sorceress let her energy flare and searched for her missing Gem. It took a while but she finally located it.

Standing up, Kagome turned towards the thin green line and quickly followed after it, nearly getting ran over in the process. _Wait for me, my little gemmy! I'll save you from that nasty human!_

Neji lounged on his roof, twirling the glittering jewel around in his fingers distractedly. His mind had replayed that strange scene over and over again for the rest of the day. He knew he would never be able to forget her. Well, her eyes, anyway. They were so different from the normal browns and blacks of the rest of the Japanese population. Sure there were a few exceptions, like him, and Naruto, but the blond was only half Japanese and Neji's family line had always had oddly pupilless, off-white colored eyes.

Sighing softly, Neji gripped the gem and sat up. He needed to put that odd occurrence in the back of his head. He had school tomorrow and really needed to get to bed.

The brunette stood to his full height and made his way over to his window. He started to climb in when a voice hissed at him.

"Hey! You! Give me back my Gem!"

Neji's head hit the top of his window painfully.

"_Itai_…" He whispered before turning around. His eyes landed on a tiny girl, barely taller than his shoulder. Her hands were fisted at her hips and a tiny green mini skirt fluttered around her shapely legs. A low-cut, corset like black and green top covered her torso in a sexy manor. A thick looking cloak danced around her ankles while black leather boots covered her feet. Her long black hair fluttered around her hips teasingly as the wind played with the silky looking locks. Her face was very pretty, with high cheekbones, nice lips and a tiny nose. But what really caught him were her eyes.

Two different colored orbs stared back at him. One blue, the other gray.

Neji gawked at her much like he had earlier that day, but for different reasons. "Ho-how did—why are you—what?" He stuttered out.

The girl glared harder at him and held out a delicate hand. "Give me back my Gem and I'll leave you alone."

The Hyuuga blinked slowly and opened his hand to look down at the glittering emerald and sapphire trinket.

His fist closed around it tightly. "Not until you tell me how you got up here." He locked his pale purple eyes with her brilliant duel-colored orbs. "And why this thing is so important to you." He held up the stone in a taunting manner.

Her face flushed in anger and he saw her eyes narrow at him. "I climbed dipshit. And it's important to me for personal reasons."

Neji arched a brow. "It's mine, give it back." His eyes flashed devilishly.

"No." With that said Neji crawled into his room, shut and locked his window and slid his curtains closed.

Kagome gave an angered growl and stomped her feet with a furious hiss. She stormed over to the window and started to hit it angrily. "LET ME IN! I WANT MY GEM BACK!" She roared. Maybe if she woke the neighbors he would give it back to her.

With that thought in mind, the sorceress banged and shrieked for him to open the damned window and give her back what belonged to her.

It wasn't long before the boy nearly ripped open his window with a livid expression on his handsome face. "Will you _leave _me the _**fuck **_alone? I'm trying to _**fucking**_ sleep!"

Kagome fisted her hands by her hips before shoving him back with surprising force and crawled into his room, dragging her overly large yellow backpack in after her. "Not until you give me back my Gem."

He sneered at her. "Why should I? I found it fair and square. Finders keepers, loser's weepers." The sorceress glared frostily at him.

"Because it's mine! I want my Gem back!"

His pale eyes narrowed at her. "It's not yours anymore! You dropped it, and I found it."

Kagome stomped her foot indignantly. "Yes it is! It's mine, so hand it over!" She held her hand out for the desired object.

He shook his head. "Tell me why it's so important to you, then I might hand it over."

Kagome swallowed, fighting with all her might against his demand. With her Gem in his possession, he had complete control over her. It was one of the major downfalls of her kind.

'_Your Gem is the most precious thing to you; don't ever let it get into anyone's hands but your own. For if it does, then you must do everything that the wielder of your Gem says, until he gives it back willingly.' _Kaede's words danced in the back of her mind tauntingly.

Her will finally gave out and Kagome dropped to her knees. "Because if anyone holds onto my Gem, then I am completely under that person's power. That's why I need it back, because I want to be free from commands."

Neji watched as the fiery girl dropped to her knees before him and glare at the ground in front of her. Her voice was soft, but carried around the large room loudly. "Because if anyone holds onto my Gem, then I am completely under that person's power. That's why I need it back, because I want to be free from commands."

He blinked. _Is she into that master/slave thing?_ He thought before narrowing his eyes. "So… you're under my power if I hold onto this?" He held up the _tama_ for her to see.

"Yes." She answered and continued to glare at the ground.

"I don't believe you." He tossed the stone in his hand lazily. "Explain more to me." Neji saw her eyes grow angrier, and it really surprised him when she answered. He was so sure that this Kagome would yell at him, not tell him what he desired.

"That Gem you have is my Mage Gem. You are, essentially, holding my life in your hands. And will you stop tossing it around like that? You might drop it!"

"Mage Gem?" He asked incredulously. She was crazy, he surmised.

Her face flushed angrily. "I'm not crazy, dumb ass." She hissed. "If you don't believe me, then hand over my Gem and I can leave you alone."

He really hated his curiosity. Really, he did.

"What exactly is a Mage Gem? And how am I holding your life in my hands?" His head tilted to the side as he moved to sit on his bed. His feet were starting to hurt.

Kagome huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. "A Mage Gem is a gem that holds the life of an individual magic user. That one you are currently holding is MY Mage Gem. So it, like I said before, is my life. Now please, give it back! I need to get back to my tree, I miss it dearly!"

Neji leaned back on his hand and looked at the crystal in his hand. "When you say, magic user, do you mean like a witch?" The strange girl bristled angrily.

"I am _**not**_ a common witch! I am a Level Three Sorceress, thank you very much! A witch indeed."

He arched a brow at Kagome lazily. "So, what's your name?"

"I thought you would have figured that out by now. Can't you read?" She sniffed before a glow encased her throat. "HIGURASHI, KAGOME! MY NAMES HIGURASHI, KAGOME!" She clutched her neck in pain and panted heavily.

Neji's eyes widened. "What was that? Is that what happens when you don't answer my questions?"

Kagome leaned forward and continued to breathe heavily, but answered anyway. "That is, what I believe, what the rest of the Sorceress Council calls a 'Gem Punishment'. Yeah, I think that'll happen when I don't do what you say." Her arms shook and she rubbed her throat with a slight wince.

Neji waited till she could breathe better before questioning her more. "So, if you're a sorceress, can you do magic?"

Kagome stood up, her skirt whipping up around her thighs and exposing those tantalizing panties to his gaze again. "Of course I can! Did you not _hear_ me say that I am a Level Three Sorceress! Stars, you humans are slow!"

He glared at her but let the insult slide. "Show me."

The girl shook for a moment, as if fighting the request. Then she pulled a large stick from her bag. _How the hell did she get __**that**__ in there?_ The brunette asked mentally.

Kagome unwrapped it and he saw old wood under the silken wrappings. The top was curved, like a coil, with a brilliant emerald gem cradled gently in the center of the wooden cage. It flashed in the artificial light and Neji gave a thick gulp.

The girl smirked at him before holding the staff towards him. "Vanish." She whispered and Neji closed his eyes. When nothing happened, he peeked at her through his lashes. He blinked at her and arched his brow.

"You're insane." He told her. He felt oddly cold, for some strange reason. Shivering as goose bumps gathered on his flesh Neji looked down, only to shriek, in a _very_ manly voice (note the extreme sarcasm) in utter surprise.

He was as naked as the day he was born.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Neji gasped. His hands covered his genitalia.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I will if you give me back my clothes!"

She tapped her staff on the ground again. "Locate." She said, and he felt something soft crawl over his hands. Looking down he saw his hands inside both his boxers and his jeans. Quickly pulling his hands from his crotch, Neji stared wide-eyed at the smirking girl.

"So… You can do magic…" He trailed off.

"Of course!" She sighed and held out her hand towards him. "May I have my Gem back now?"

Neji stared at the crystal in his hand before gripping it tightly. "Nope. I think I want to keep it. But I won't order you around… Much." He gave her a devious grin and Kagome knew she was screwed.

Royally fucked, even.

_**-+-+-+- End -+-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** … Please, someone, just kill my Plot Bunnies! PLEASE! This was supposed to turn out as a funny One-Shot! Not a Three-Shot! DAMN YOU, BUNNIES!

_**Translations**_**:** **tama – **jewel, **itai –** ouch/ow.

_**Preview of Next Chapter:**_

_Neji quickly unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He paused and stared at his prize for a moment before diving headfirst into the delectable morsels. _

_The sorceress groaned in pleasure when Neji's talented tongue rolled over her nipple teasingly. Her fingers pulled at his chocolaty locks and gasped when he sucked on her pebbled peak. He gripped her other breast tightly before pinching her nipple in time with his nips. Switching quickly, the brunette suckled and tongued her other nipple eagerly._


	2. Middle

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Naruto and InuYasha belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi! NOT ME! _(cries in corner)_

**HBWD's Corner:** Here's part two! Hopefully you guys like this, because I know I do! LOL!

_**-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP- RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP- RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP- RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-**_

"So… You can do magic…" He trailed off.

"Of course!" She sighed and held out her hand towards him. "May I have my Gem back now?"

Neji stared at the crystal in his hand before gripping it tightly. "Nope. I think I want to keep it. But I won't order you around… Much." He gave her a devious grin and Kagome knew she was screwed.

Royally fucked, even.

_**-+-+-+ Middle +-+-+-**_

Three months.

Three _**fucking**_ months had passed with Kagome unable to leave that little fuckers side.

She glared hatefully at the back of Neji's head.

The bastard had made her do some of the _stupidest_ things he could think of. Making her draw his bath, or cook him breakfast. He even went as far as to make her do his homework once.

And since he lived alone, in a nice single bedroom house by the way, Kagome didn't have to worry about parents asking questions or any of that jazz. Though she had hoped he did still live with his mommy and daddy. Then he would have been forced to hand over her Gem.

It would be kind of hard to explain to his mother and father why a teenaged girl did everything he told her to, and had to live with him because her Gem wouldn't let her go that far without seriously injuring herself. And she didn't want that to happen.

She could practically _hear_ the conversation he would have had with his parents if he did live with them.

"_Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." He would have said._

_And mommy and daddy would be like: "What is it, oh Neji, our pride and joy who can't do anything wrong!"_

_And he would be like: "Well… See… There's this girl that… I kind of now… Control." He would look up at his mommy and she would be glaring at him._

"_Control? How can you CONTROL someone, Neji?" She would have yelled._

"_Because I have her Gem." He would have said._

_And his daddy would be like: "Gem? What's a gem got to do with you telling a poor girl what to do?"_

_And then, when Neji tried to explain what was going on between himself and Kagome, his parents would send him to an insane asylum and give Kagome back her Gem._

Easy as pie, is what it would have been.

Of course, he would still be her Gem Holder, though he wouldn't know that. Neji had to give her Gem back _willingly_, without outside interference, and utter a small, but powerful Breaking Spell.

'_I, Human Hyuuga, Neji hereby release you, Sorceress Higurashi, Kagome, from my hold upon your Gem and give it back to you, of my own free will. Do you accept your Gem back?_' and she would say yes, and then everything would be back to normal. No more bath drawing, no more foot massages no more doting-wife routine.

But, sadly, she knew that wouldn't happen. Hyuuga Neji was a _determined_ man, and he was _determined_ to keep her captive and force her to do _stupid_, inane things that _he_ very well could do on his own.

Stupid bastard.

Her glare hardened when Neji held out his empty bowl. "More chips." He instructed.

Kagome snatched the bowl from him and stomped into the kitchen. "Stupid… idiotic… Freaking…ARGH!" She ripped open the chip bag, the salty snacks scattering over the clean counter and spotless floor.

Angry red sparks flashed around her ankles as Kagome stamped her feet on the crunchy, dried potatoes.

Oh how she wished that was Neji's head instead!

Said male stuck said head in through the small doorway and grinned.

His little sorceress was so much fun to piss off. She was gorgeous when she was angry. Her face would flush a delicious color and her body would grow rigid. Her blue and gray eyes would flash and darken, making 'Little Neji' stand at attention.

"Clean that up when you're done with your temper tantrum." He said and walked into the living room to watch a bit of TV before settling in for the night.

Neji smiled in a pleased manor when Kagome's angry curses filtered into his ears.

Clicking on the TV, the Hyuuga channel surfed before landing on an intriguing movie. A bowl of chips landed on his lap and Neji looked up at Kagome in surprise. "Oh. Thanks." He said absentmindedly and continued to watch his movie with interest.

He never noticed how Kagome's back went rigid, or how her eyes fluttered to the back of his head in surprise. _He thanked me… Wow… Maybe he's not that bad._ Her smile vanished at his next words.

"Did you clean up the kitchen? If not, then do that."

_No, he's WORSE! ARG! I want to STANGLE him!_ She stormed back into the kitchen and waved her hand, an old looking staff floating in beside her. She gripped it before slamming the tip on the tiled floor. "Clean." Kagome hissed and the mess instantly righted itself, a dustpan and broom scooping up the mashed chips and dumping them in the trash.

Once satisfied with the cleanliness of the kitchen, Kagome made her way up the stairs to Neji's bedroom. She slipped from his bedroom window and relaxed on the rough shingles as best she could.

Her blue-gray eyes gazed up at the stars and Kagome held out her hand longingly. "Freedom… How I miss thee." She whispered, not noticing her silent audience.

Neji watched his sorceress with silent lavender eyes. She looked so sad… but he knew he was too selfish to let her go. She kept his life interesting, and he wanted that forever. Maybe he was being too hard on her… She was nice enough when he wasn't making her do stupid things.

He turned and moved away from his window and walked back into his living room. Neji crossed his arms over his chest and mulled over a few things.

Kagome sighed and moved back into the house solemnly. Neji hadn't called for her, so maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch again.

What Kagome didn't expect was to find Neji sitting quietly on the sofa, watching a kung fu movie. He turned at hearing her enter the living room and gave her a small smile. "Want to watch with me?"

It was a question, not a request.

Her heart fluttered. He _asked_ her if she _wanted_ something.

Nodding her head, the sorceress snuggled down in the couches warm cushions. She relaxed and let her eyes droop as she watched the annoying movie.

The remote pressed into her lax hand.

Kagome's head jerked to look at Neji suspiciously. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I just thought you might want to watch something different." Kagome eyed him before closing her hand around the rectangular control and turned it towards the TV. She flicked through the channels before pausing at something that had her head tilting to the side in confusion.

"What are they doing?" Her curious voice asked the very embarrassed Neji.

Kagome had stopped on a _special_ channel. And a very… uh… _interesting_ movie was on.

The Hyuuga cleared his throat and attempted to grab the remote from Kagome. She held it out of his reach and blinked at the TV.

"What's that?" She pointed to the male's hardened cock.

Neji gulped thickly and tried to grab at the remote again. "Nothing! Gimme the remote!"

Kagome's body froze and he watched as her eyes tore themselves from the interesting images on the screen and locked with his own orbs. Her arm shook before she roughly shoved the remote in his hand.

The male mentally slapped himself. He had made a pact with himself that he wouldn't use that power unless he needed it. And, really, Kagome seemed too innocent to know what was going on. _I mean, she doesn't even know what a cock is._ He added mentally.

Sighing softly, Neji handed the remote back to her. "Sorry, it's just… What they're doing on the screen… is kind of… naughty?" She blinked owlishly at him.

"They're doing bad stuff?" She asked innocently. He didn't notice the mischievous gleam enter her different colored orbs.

Neji gulped thickly. "N-not exactly." His voice cracked. "It's… just… Uh…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed before a perverse grin spread itself across her face. "You're embarrassed! I knew it! Why do you even have such a channel on your TV if you can't watch porn and not get red?" She suddenly poked at his crotch with her pointer finger. "Can you even get a hard-on?"

Neji stared at her. He sputtered for an answer before his eyes narrowed.

If she wanted to play that way, the two could do this game.

"Of course. Do you want to see it?"

The sorceress's eyebrow rose boredly. "Probably wouldn't be as impressive as Mr. Big Dick over there." She waved the remote to the TV screen.

"Are you questioning my manhood?" The brunette questioned playfully. Kagome leaned forward, her nose barely brushing his.

_Kami_ he wanted to kiss her.

"Maybe." She whispered. Her blue-gray eyes glittered impishly.

And without warning, Neji's lips crashed onto hers, making the sorceress gasp in surprise. He took advantage of the moment and shoved his tongue into her mouth, probing her wet cavern hungrily.

He groaned as her tongue tentatively touched his.

Kagome's fingers curled into his hair and the brunette pushed her on her back, his own digits threading through her midnight locks. He tilted her head this way and that way, trying to find the best possible position he could get what both he and Kagome wanted.

When air became a necessity, Neji released her mouth, only to place fiery kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Her back arched when his large hand cupped her corset-clad breast, massaging the cloth teasingly. His fingers found the ties to the top and quickly undid them, pushed open the corset's top and grasped her pale globes roughly.

Kagome arched into his touch and moaned loudly, the fingers in his hair tightening. "N-nah!" She shivered as his teeth scraped over her skin and nipped at the top of her tits.

Neji quickly unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He paused and stared at his prize for a moment before diving headfirst into the delectable morsels.

The sorceress groaned in pleasure when Neji's talented tongue rolled over her nipple teasingly. Her fingers pulled at his chocolaty locks and gasped when he sucked on her pebbled peak. He gripped her other breast tightly before pinching her nipple in time with his nips. Switching quickly, the brunette suckled and tongued her other nipple eagerly.

She moaned and rolled her hips.

Neji quickly moved up, his crotch rubbing against hers wonderfully.

Both groaned at the contact.

The Hyuuga rolled his hips again and panted heavily. _Kami_, he wanted inside of her _**now**_.

His fingers fumbled with her short skirt and finally finding the zipper, pulled it down, along with her panties and the rest of her skirt. He tossed them away before quickly working on his own clothing. They flew away from him hazardously.

Kagome pushed him onto his back before staring at him with her hypnotizing blue-gray eyes. Her tongue slid from her mouth and flicked over his nipple quickly.

Neji hissed in pleasure.

She licked, kissed and nipped down his body, eyes never leaving his. Her breasts brushed his hardened length softly, making the brunette groan.

Neji's breath was heavy by the time Kagome let her head rest near his engorged prick. Her breath ghosted across the heated flesh. Her eyes burned into his and he awaited her to vacuum him into her wet mouth. But, she was standing up and walking away before he could even blink. She gathered her clothing before making her way up the stairs and to his only bedroom.

The door slammed shut.

Neji groaned in frustration and warped his hand around his hard on. Hissing at the feeling he stroked himself closer and closer to completion until white exploded behind his eyes and warm cream splattered across his chest. He relaxed on the couch and panted heavily.

_Damn woman, didn't even finish me off._ He closed his eyes for a moment.

Kagome hummed to herself the next morning and continued to make Neji's standard breakfast of bacon and sunny-side-up eggs. Last night was to close for comfort.

She couldn't let that happen again.

She didn't want to lose herself and her Gem to him completely.

The sorceress focused on her task even as her _sensei's_ words flooded her mind.

'_My little Kagome-chan. Please, listen to me. If your Gem is stolen, you may still be able to get it back. But if you have any type of romantic relation with your Gem Holder, then you may as well kiss your freedom goodbye. Never let your heart get captured along with your Gem, for if that happens, you will lose your sorcery and die as a human.'_

Kagome stabbed at the eggs in rage before upending the skillet in her frustration.

"What did it ever do to you, Kagome-_chan_?" Neji asked her and arched a thin eyebrow at her curiously.

The sorceress growled, but answered. "It was the only thing I could hurt without actually hurting anything." She grabbed her staff and slammed it on the ground. "Clean." She hissed and the mess instantly righted itself.

Kagome stormed past him. "Where you going, Kagome-_chan_?" The Hyuuga questioned.

She paused to answer him. "Away from you." With that said, the girl stomped from the room and out the front door.

Neji sighed heavily and made his way over to the cleaned skillet and set it back on the burner. Turning it on again, the Hyuuga cooked his own meal for once.

A few hours passed and the brunette was getting worried. Kagome had yet to come back. _Maybe I screwed up by trying to fuck her last night._ He thought before shoving the idea out of his head. _She started it by questioning my manhood._ He surmised before lazily stretching on the couch.

Or would have, if the front door hadn't rudely interrupted his much needed nap. He walked over to the front door and opened it, his pale lavender eyes widening.

A foxy smile greeted him, surrounded by dark skin and black whisker-like tattoos. Brilliant blue eyes, not unlike the dazzling sky above them, stared at him happily. "Hey, Neji-_kun_! How ya doin? Guess whose back in town."

Neji hugged his best friend tightly. "Naruto-_kun_." He whispered and clung to the taller, thicker male happily. Pulling back, Neji grinned. "Come in! Come in! I'll get lunch started! What do you want? When did you get back? How long are you staying?" The brunette led the blonde into the kitchen and made him sit down on one of the two kitchen chairs.

"Well, let's see. I'd like some ramen, but knowing you, I think a nice sandwich'll do. And when did I get back? Last night, the flight was murder so I slept in a local motel." At that, Naruto chuckled. "And for as long as I'm stayin'? Psh, I gotta find a nice house to crash in. I'm stayin' for good this time." The blonde leaned back in his chair, hand threading behind his head. "So, what's new with you? Got a girlfriend yet?"

Neji shook his head. "No, but there is this girl that I like. She's really rough though. And I think I might have ruined my chance with her last night."

Naruto leaned forward. "Tried to fuck her, didn't you." It was more of a statement, then a question. Neji hated, yet loved, how the blonde knew him so well.

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off and turned to the kitchen entrance. Three bags of groceries were scattered on the floor, wide blue-gray eyes staring blankly at the impish-looking blonde.

Kagome took a step back. "Wha-what are _you_ doing here?" She hissed.

Naruto wiggled his eyebrow at her. "Visiting a friend. Got a problem with that, Kaggy-dear?"

Said 'dear' glared darkly at the smirking male. "No. I don't have a problem with that, Naruto-_**sama**_." The last word was a hiss.

"Oh, come on! You're still not pissed about that whole arranged marriage thing, are ya? Come on! I had my dad drop it n everythin'!"

Kagome turned away and stormed out of the room, not looking back at either of the males.

Neji turned wide eyes upon his best friend. "Y-you know Kagome?" He questioned. Naruto sighed softly and threaded his fingers through his brilliant golden locks.

"Know her, I was gonna marry her. Biggest mistake of my life, not going through with it. She didn't want anything to do with me, for some reason. Maybe because I was such a dick to her when we were kids, but she must not have known boys pick on the girls they like. Guess she didn't get that memo." The blonde chuckled and turned glittering blue eyes towards his friend.

The brunette stumbled over to a chair and sat down heavily. "M-marry?" He stared dumbly at the blonde.

"Yeah! Well, that's why I left. My dad called me up and said '_That Higurashi girl is of age now, Naruto! You get your ass down over here and marry her!_' Ha! And he thought Kaggy-dear would go quietly! She chewed her daddy out so bad, his ears turned blue! But he still wouldn't cancel the thing. I saw how much she wanted to stay free, so." Naruto gave a silent shrug. "I broke it off."

Neji was quiet for a moment, a _long_ moment before turning his lavender eyes on Naruto. "Are you a sorcerer, Naruto-_kun_?"

The blonde's eyes widened and stared openly at the brunette. "Wha—?"

_**-+-+-+ End +-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** There's the second part! _(tears up)_ I'm so proud of myself! I have something nearly done! _(cries)_ But past that, I hope you guys like it, so please drop me a review!

_**Translations**_**:** **Kami** – god.

_**Preview of Next Chapter:**_

_Kagome stood on top of a random roof, her staff lying uselessly beside her. She gripped her chest in pain. She couldn't go through with it. The moment she saw Naruto by Neji, she knew she was in love. That damn bastard had her heart and her Gem. And now?_

_Now she was dying. Dying for that fucking human because he was to stupid not to give her back her Gem and set her free. Set her free to love him completely._


	3. End

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Naruto and InuYasha belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi! NOT ME! _(cries in corner)_ WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO?

**HBWD's Corner:** Part Three! Omg! I actually made it! WOO! Here's the last part, Kage Otome! Hopefully the Three-Shot was something you enjoyed, because I know I enjoyed writing it! LOL!

_**-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP- RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP- RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP- RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-**_

"Yeah! Well, that's why I left. My dad called me up and said '_That Higurashi girl is of age now, Naruto! You get your ass down over here and marry her!_' Ha! And he thought Kaggy-dear would go quietly! She chewed her daddy out so bad, his ears turned blue! But he still wouldn't cancel the thing. I saw how much she wanted to stay free, so." Naruto gave a silent shrug. "I broke it off."

Neji was quiet for a moment, a _long_ moment before turning his lavender eyes on Naruto. "Are you a sorcerer, Naruto-_kun_?"

The blonde's eyes widened and stared openly at the brunette. "Wha—?"

_**-+-+-+ Part Three +-+-+-**_

Neji's eyes stared imploringly at the blonde, who sighed suddenly. "How'd you find out about my kind?" He stared at the brunette for a moment. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Kagome told you, didn't she? That stupid idiot!" Naruto stood up and fisted his hand tightly. "Why'd she tell you, Neji? You weren't supposed to find out!"

The Hyuuga sighed softly and leaned back against his chair. He pulled out Kagome's Gem and showed the glittering crystal for the blonde's inspection.

"Holy shit… You didn't…" He reached for the Gem only to jerk his hand back with a pained hiss. "Fuck, how'd you get Kaggy-dear's Gem? She guards that thing with her life."

"She dropped it. I bumped into her and she sort of scattered her things everywhere. She must have forgotten it, so I found it and was gonna pawn it off, but then she came to my _house_ and demanded it back. That was around three months ago. She's been with me ever since."

Naruto sat back down heavily. "Fuck. No wonder she's in such a bad mood. Why don't you release her, Neji?"

The brunette chewed his bottom lip for a moment before taking the plunge. "Because I don't want her to leave me. I… I love her."

The blonde actually rolled his eyes. "You can't love her, Neji." The Hyuuga glared at his best friend in rage.

"Why? Because I'm such a cold-hearted bastard? Am I not allowed to find someone to love, Naruto-**kun**?" His friend sighed.

"That's not it, Neji. I know you're not a cold-hearted bastard. It's just… If Kagome falls for you and you still have her Gem, then she'll die. You gotta give her gem back if you even want her to be with you."

"D…Die?" The brunette stared at the glittering jewel silently for a moment. "Why would she die, Naruto-kun?"

"Because she fell in love with a human and would give up her sorcery for that human." Naruto stated. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "And dude, she does like you. I can tell. So give her back her gem before she starts to lose any of her powers."

Neji stood up and stared where Kagome once stood. "Alright, what do I have to do first?"

"First, you gotta find her."

Shit. And he thought this was going to be easy.

Kagome stood on top of a random roof, her staff lying uselessly beside her. She gripped her chest in pain. She couldn't go through with it. The moment she saw Naruto by Neji, she knew she was in love. That damn bastard had her heart and her Gem. And now?

Now she was dying. Dying for that fucking human because he was too stupid not to give her back her Gem and set her free. Set her free to love him completely.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and spilled over, making tiny salty rivers over her pale cheeks. Her heart hammered in her chest and she closed her eyes as another wave of pain slammed into her body.

Hopefully death would be quick. Maybe she would finally see her little brother again.

_I'm coming, Souta-kun. Wait for me, please._ She whispered mentally and fluttered open her eyes. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped back from the edge of the building. Turning away, the sorceress stepped lazily to the fire escape. _Maybe I have enough magic to see him one last time._ She thought and picked up her staff. She slammed it into the ground and mumbled softly.

"Teleport, Hyuuga Neji residence." Wispy white tendrils gathered around her body and coated the sorceress in its tender warmth. As the light faded, Kagome looked around and cried silently. She was back in Neji's room, the window open and letting in a soft breeze. She moved down the stairs and paused at the last step. There were no voices. No one was home.

_Just my luck. He's out with Naruto and I'm home alone. But, I'm glad I'll die in the one place I felt truly happy, even if, for the most part, I was angry and ready to run someone's head in with a javelin._ Her wry smile faltered as another wave of pain bitch-slapped her. She stumbled over to the couch and fell heavily in it, eyes sliding shut.

"Neji, I love you. And I'm sorry." She whispered.

The brunette fearfully looked around the busy streets of Tokyo. No brilliant blue-gray eyes stared back at him, so he moved quickly through the throngs of humans. The Gem in his hand pulsed and Neji knew where she was. He didn't know how, but he suddenly knew where she was and how long she had left. Hopefully he would get there in time.

Turning away from the intersection, Neji stormed back to his house with quick feet. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and his breath came out in heavy pants. He had to get there. He _had_ to. She was counting on him.

Finally his house came into view. He was glad he didn't live that far from where he had been searching.

The Gem gave another feeble glow and Neji felt tears gather in his eyes. The door slammed open with a loud bang and he searched around for her.

A pale hand rested on the couches back.

Neji raced to her side and gripped the Gem close to his heart. "_I, Human Hyuuga, Neji hereby release you, Sorceress Higurashi, Kagome, from my hold upon your Gem and give it back to you, of my own free will. Do you accept your Gem back?_" She didn't answer and Neji's hand shook. "Kagome. Please, say yes." He gripped her hand and pushed the faintly glowing Gem in her lax fingers. "Say yes, Kagome! Please! Don't die on me!"

Naruto walked up behind his sobbing friend and rested his large hand on Neji's quivering back. "She's gone, Neji. There's nothing you can do." The blonde jerked back when his friend threw a fist at him hazardously.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared through his tears. "GO AWAY!" He sobbed harder before moving around to kneel in front of the sorceress. "Kagome…" He tightened his hold on her hand. "Please, Kagome." He rested his head on her hand and sobbed loudly.

Naruto grimaced and moved into the kitchen. _Kagome, you're so dumb. Why'd you have to drop you're fuckin Gem?_ He thought before seating himself on the other kitchen chair.

An hour passed and Neji walked silently into the kitchen, empty handed. The blonde stood up and hugged his friend tightly. "It's alright… We'll bury her by her brother… She's in a better place, Neji." The brunette sobbed against his shoulder and clung to him tightly.

It was dark. Oh so very dark, but surprisingly warm. Like she was being cradled in a gently burning fire that wouldn't scorch her flesh. Raising her left hand, Kagome stared at her hand. Or tried to, at least. It was too dark for her to see anything…

Her eyes blinked open and she took a deep breath as light exploded around her. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a grand Ballroom Hall, lying on a porcelain table that took up most of the middle of the large room. "Wha—!" The sorceress gasped, hands instantly clutching her throat. She coughed loudly, hacking and choking on an unseen force.

Once the fit was over, Kagome pulled her hands from her throat and wiped her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at seeing a good amount of saliva glistening up at her.

"Kagome-_san_?" A warm, childish voice questioned.

The girl blinked and turned around, blue eyes widening. There, at the far end of the table, stood a beautiful young woman with long black hair, bright blue eyes that matched her azure one, thick armor on her chest and flowing pink hakama's. She was leaning on a twisting staff and smiling brightly at her.

"M-Midoriko-_sama_?" Kagome gasped out. THE Midoriko, THE Greatest Sorceress of Legends, was IN FRONT of her at this _very_ moment! She nearly fainted but was stolen from slumbers welcoming arms by a sharp call of her name.

"KAGOME! Don't you dare faint on me!" The heavy tap of her staff had the table underneath Kagome disappearing. The younger sorceress landed heavily on her ass.

"Ooow…" She rolled over and quickly stood up before bowing deeply. "It is an honor, Midoriko-_sama_! I am not worthy!"

A loud raspberry made Kagome blink. "Pfft! Like I give a shit!" The other girl waved her hand dismissively. "Don't do all that worshiping crap! I'm not that great!" She grinned at her and practically danced over to Kagome. "Besides! I didn't fall in love with a _human_! So…?" She trailed off as she leaned in towards the shorter girl. "Fucked him yet?"

The blue-gray eyed female stumbled back, face a nice red. "N-no! Why would I do that?"

Midoriko giggled childishly. "Because that's what you do when you're _that_ age!" She pointed her finger at Kagome before raising it and scratching her cheek. "Of course, I've never done that before but I've also never had my Gem stolen from me." She sighed softly. "Must be fun, being alive and having a great time with such a cutie!" Her demeanor instantly changed and she looked at Kagome with deep, midnight eyes. "You are not dead, Higurashi, Kagome. I have saved your soul from eternal damnation." She raised her staff and pointed it towards the other sorceress. "And the price for your life, is your—" Midoriko paused when Kagome dropped down and bowed before her.

"I'll do whatever you want me to… Just don't make me leave Neji-_kun_."

The Sorceress of Legends blew another raspberry. "Like I'd do that! All I want from you is to borrow your body while you screw him! DUH!" The pale-skinned teen grinned perversely at Kagome. "I wanna feel a nice big co—"

Kagome interrupted her again. "Mi-_Midoriko_! Y-you… Wha…?" She blinked her odd eyes slowly.

"I want to know what sex is like, so I'm going to be in your body with you and experience it first hand, kind of, when you and that smexy boy get it on." She wiggled her eyebrow at the younger sorceress in a way that reminded her to much of her perverted best friend's boyfriend.

Kagome blushed heavily. "Wha—What makes you think I'll do that with Neji-_kun_?"

Midoriko grinned again and danced over to her. "Because!" She said in a singsong voice. "You want to do him, and he wants to do you and he's willing to give your gem back!" She twirled and looped an arm over the flabbergasted raven. "So wake up, girly, and get some good smexy-smex!" With that said, Midoriko slapped Kagome.

The sorceress gave a strangled gasp and sat up, eyes wide. "OW!" She cried out.

Neji took a deep, cleansing breath after his impromptu cry session. He nodded to Naruto, who made an X over his heart. "I'll tell no one." He promised and the brunette walked over to his sink and washed his face.

After wiping the water from his face with a clean dishrag, Neji made his way into the living room. His eyes landed on the seemingly dead Kagome and his lip trembled. "No…" He stepped over to her and kneeled next to her, his hand lightly touching her cheek.

And as if that was the key to waking her, Kagome sat up with a shrieking cry and cupped her left cheek, the one he hadn't touched. "OW!" She cried out and Neji flung himself back, his spin crashing non-to gently with his coffee table.

"That mean… Old… That really hurt!" Kagome rubbed her red cheek before looking down at the glittering green and blue gem. She gasped and turned towards Neji. "Y-you actually tried to release me? NEJI!" She launched herself at him and pressed her lips against his. The brunette sat frozen for a moment before his mind kicked his body angrily and he looped his arms around her waist. He kissed her back, lips massaging hers slowly, gaining passion as the seconds ticked by.

They parted and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Yes…" She whispered and a brilliant light flashed around them, coating Kagome's body in its golden glow. "Yes…" She mumbled again and jerked his head forward, smashing their mouths together to deliver the brunette a bruising, hungry kiss.

Naruto arched a brow at the doorway and scratched his cheek. _So… Midoriko… You naughty horn dog. Using Kagome to get a good fuck-job out of this._ He chuckled and walked away, hands shoved in his pockets.

Neji shoved Kagome away, breath heavy. "H-how?" He panted out.

The sorceress grinned at him. "I just got a favor from one of the higher ups. I'm perfectly fine now, but I need to pay my debt soon, or I'm afraid something bad might happen." Her fingers fisted in his collar and she smiled coyly at him. "But first…" She trailed of and sealed her lips against the Hyuuga's again.

Neji rolled her over onto her back and eagerly threaded his fingers through Kagome's thick locks. He nipped at her lips and when she gasped, pushed his tongue into her mouth and stroked hers teasingly. She moaned into his mouth and locked her fingers in his hair, pushing his face closer to hers.

Their tongues battled for a moment, each trying to outmaneuver and conquer the other, until Neji played dirty. One of his hands slid from her inky locks and cupped her breast loosely, massaging it tenderly.

Kagome arched her back and moaned into his mouth again. The sorceress tightened in his thick tresses, pressing her lips harder against his before ripping her mouth away from him and shoved him roughly onto his back. She attacked his neck ruthlessly. Her tongue, teeth and lips suckled, nipped and licked the porcelain skin hungrily.

Neji shuddered, fingers pressing into her hips lightly.

She leaned back and curled her fingers under his shirt and pulled it off of him, with his help. Her lips danced across his skin hungrily, tongue flicking out to tease his nipple. Kagome undid his pants quickly, blue and gray eyes locking with his.

His cock twitched under the thick cloth of his jeans in anticipation and he rolled his hips encouragingly.

Kagome gave him a sly smirk before slowly pulling his pants off, letting the rough material pool at his ankle. She massaged his calves, moving up to his thigh before hopping over to his other leg and kneading the taunt muscles softly.

Neji made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Kagome traced her tongue over her lips. "What's wrong, Neji-_sama_?" She teased and put her pointer and middle finger on his skin. She made the digits walk up his leg as if they were a person. "You don't sound so good, are you sick?" Her finger-person continued to walk leisurely up his leg, over his kneecap and towards his aching member.

"No…" He gave a shuddering breath when the petite sorceress wrapped her hand around his dick and squeezed.

"I think you are. Just look, your wienie is hard…" She pouted softly. "Is it supposed to be like that?" She tilted her head to the side.

Neji narrowed his eyes when he saw Kagome's mouth twitch, fighting off a smirk. "Yes, and if you don't make it limp, I'm going to have to fuck you senseless, _Ka-Go-Me_." She visibly shuddered and the brunette sat up, pushed her onto her back and leaned over her. "Or do you want me to dominate you so fully, telling you when to move… or when to cum?" His breath was hot on her lips and the raven shivered again. "Oh, you like that, do you?" His fingers toyed with her top's buttons before easily unbuttoning it and parting the silky folds.

He leaned forward, his cheek brushing hers as he whispered softly in her ear. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, Kagome?"

The sorceress bit her lip with a soft moan.

Neji chuckled darkly and helped her sit up to take off her shirt. Once it was a formless blue pile of silk, Neji pushed her back onto her back and spread her legs to settle between them. "Someone's entirely too dressed… I want to see your naked flesh, Kagome. Can you take off your bra for me?" He fingered her skirt and tugged at the elastic top.

She squirmed under him and reached behind her, arching her back enticingly in the process and unhooked her bra. Her breasts bounced as they were freed.

The human licked his lips hungrily before swooping down and taking the delectable nub into his hot mouth.

Kagome moaned loudly.

He tugged and nipped and suckled at his sorceress's breasts, switching to the other when he decided it was time. His hand kneaded the pale globe softly before he kissed his way down her stomach. His pale eyes locked with her hooded blue-gray orbs. "Touch yourself." He husked and dipped the tip of his tongue into her bellybutton.

Kagome bit her lip softly before cupping her breasts and toying with the nipples experimentally. Her hips rolled slightly when the now familiar zings of pleasure shot down her spin and collected in the warming heat at the apex of her thighs.

Neji chuckled softly and kissed down her flat stomach to rub his nose in the soft black curls covering her crotch. She shivered and the brunette smirked. He pressed his lips against her dripping pussy and locked his hands around her legs, keeping her in place.

The sorceress gave a strangled cry as her former-master plunged his tongue into her nether regions, slowly stroking her twitching muscles. She tightened her legs around his head and curled her fingers in his long brown locks. "Ah… mmmnnaa…" She moaned.

Neji continued to glide and move his tongue inside Kagome's tight, wet feminine folds. Keeping his arm hooked around her thigh, the male rubbed his thumb over her clit and just barely kept the triumphant grin from his face when his sorceress's hips jerked wildly. Her groan was music to his ears as he continued to roll the sensitive nub slowly and eat her delicious pussy out.

Kagome felt the blinding pleasure start to coil and tighten in her abdomen. She was so close to the preverbal edge… Just a little… "AAAH! N-Ne…Neji… Mmmm…" Her juices fell into his waiting mouth as he hungrily slurped all she could give him.

Leaning back, the Hyuuga smirked at the lazy female. He noticed her left hand lightly running over her belly and a goofy grin forming over her luscious, kissable lips. "Good?" His smirk grew when the female shivered slightly.

His fingers danced around her entrance and he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. Pushing a single digit into the tight heat, Neji nearly moaned. She was so tiny. _So good…_ He thought before kissed her cheek sloppily. "You're so fucking tight, Kagome… I can't wait to get my cock inside you…" He moved his finger slowly, experimentally at first. He pushed a second finger into her and worked them in a scissoring motion.

Kagome shuddered, clinging to the male above her tightly. "Ne-neji… Please…" She locked her blue-gray eyes with his pale lavender ones and he nodded.

Neji grabbed the base of his cock and pulled his fingers from her quivering womanhood. He maneuvered himself until his head was pressing against her crotch.

Kagome spread her legs a bit more and rolled her hips, gasping loudly when his head slipped inside. "Yes…" She moaned and dug her nails into his back. Her walls clamped around the thick intrusion as it pushed deeper into her. She vaguely heard Neji groan and mumble something dirty. All of her attention was pinpointed on the twitching dick that was pushing against her barrier.

The brunette let a deep breath pass his lips before pulling himself out, the tip still inside her. He touched her face and zeroed his eyes onto hers. "This is going to hurt, Kagome-_chan_." She nodded his head and crossed her legs at the ankles, her heels pushing against his ass.

"Hurry up then, Neji-_sama_." She bit her lip and looked up at him, her large blue and gray eyes begging him silently.

Needing no other encouragement, the human jerked his hips forward, easily breaking through her barrier and settling his hips against hers. He whipped away the stray tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes and kissed her softly to help soothe her pain.

Kagome gave a stuttering breath after a few moments. The pain was subsiding, leaving a throbbing, thrumming need that only her human could sate. "Please…" She whispered. Her moan danced around them as Neji moved inside her, creating such a wonderfully sinful friction.

His movements were slow at first, afraid she would tell him to get off of her and never touch her again. But by the sounds that came from her throat, Neji knew he was doing a good job. He picked up his pace.

The sorceress wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave a soft mewl. "N..neji…" She breathed. Her surprised gasp had her clamping tightly around the brunette as he moved her right leg over his shoulder. She saw his jaw clench and sped up, hips slamming roughly into her waist.

Neji watched as her eyes slid shut and her head fell back onto the couch. His breath was short; his stokes quicker, harsher. He leaned further into her, spreading her legs more.

Kagome screamed in ecstasy as his cock pounded against something deep inside her that had her seeing stars. "YES! Ye-essss! Ah… ahhh… mmmm."

He quickened his pace again. He was so close… He could… Just a little…

His thumb rubbed urgent circles on the sorceress's small bundle of nerves. "Cum for me, Kagome… Cum for me…" He felt her inner muscles dance around him before tightly locking his cock in place, or trying to at least. It was so hard to push and pull against her now, she was so tight. "Aaahh…"

Pushing his hips as far as he could against Kagome's, Neji spilled his seed deep into her waiting womb.

His breath came out in harsh pants as the hand he had used for balance quivered. It gave out and he landed on the gasping sorceress.

They lay like that for a pregnant moment before Kagome roughly shoved him off of her. "You're heavy…" She sighed and rolled over to cuddle up against him.

Neji chuckled softly and kissed Kagome's head tenderly before looking around them. He saw the couch not that far away and looked down at the lazy female. "Want to move—"

"I'm fine where I am. Just get a blanket but don't move too much." She slurred, her hand running slow circles over his stomach.

The human smiled softly and snatched a blanket from the couch with his foot and dragged it over to them. Settling the thick fabric on their naked skin, Neji let his head rest on the floor and pulled the sleepy sorceress against him. Her head rested softly against his shoulder and her warm breaths puffed against his chest.

Neji fell asleep with a goofy, 'I-just-got-laid' grin plastered across his normally stoic face.

Neither noticed a translucent female giggling in the background, a glazed, starry-eyed look dancing across her eyes. "What fun… Too bad it'll be my last with these two." She grinned and turned away from the sleeping pair, fading into the background.

_**-+-+-+ Owari +-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** AND WE ARE THROUGH! I finally finished something! _(gives happy squeal and dances like a lunitic)_ I'm so proud of myself! And I wrote a full-blown lemon instead of that soft, blown over lemon in that One-Shot, Cure! WOOO! _(dances harder)_ I rock, I rock, I rock! ROFL! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't, who cares? I'm happy with how it turned out!

NOW LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT SUCKED/ROCKED!

LOVE YOU, BYEBYE! _(waves excitedly)_

_**Translations**_**: **uh, I don't think there are any, but if there is, tell meh!


End file.
